Agridulce
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Dark LinkXLink. Olvidar es fácil, recordar es lo dificil. Puede resultar muy doloroso, pero es posible que la recompensa llegue a ser la cura. Mi primer fic casi.no.de.humor xD. Dejen reviews, :3
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola!. ¿Me recuerdan? Soy Rhape. :3.**

**Seh, sé que me he ausentado mucho tiempo en esta zona, y que ya no sigo "Kiss 2" ni "Something Stupid" u.uU  
Lo siento, en serio...Pero si este nuevo fic va bien, les prometo seguir los otros dos n.n**

**Este fic es Yaoi (vaya novedad xD), Dark LinkXLink, y es de medio mundo alterno.**

**Por cierto¡este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Neko Rheed! Por ayudarme a ponerle el título al fic, que estuve como dos semanas pensado un nombre y no encontraba ninguno xDu; y por ayudarme un poco con el trama. nOn**

**Bueno, sin más preambulos, espero que el fic sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

Blancas paredes manchadas de colores tristes por el paso del tiempo, y aguas negras inodoras cubriendo el piso, que aun así las cosas se reflejaban perfectamente en ellas; del último calabozo del Templo de Agua es lo único que la sombra del héroe del tiempo ha visto en estos últimos siete años. 

¿Cuál es la razón por la cual el rey maligno, Ganondorf, lo eligió? Fue para que esté derramara y cubriera de sangre sus inocentes manos por él matando al héroe. Quería ver cómo era que un chico parecido a él lo matara. Un Simple capricho…

Durante estos años ha esperado al héroe del tiempo con calma pero la vez ansioso para que, al derrotarlo, pueda acabar su sufrimiento. ¿Que a qué me refiero con esto? Bien, les diré:

Desde pequeño, la sombra fue sometido a una serie de entrenamientos, los cuales podían terminar con un cruel castigo por no hacer una técnica correctamente o por algún movimiento mal aprendido.

Nunca le han permitido salir de ahí. Y no tiene ninguna clase de distracción que le hicieran olvidar si quiera un momento del dolor causado por las heridas hechas de algún castigo. Esos siete años han sido una maldita eternidad.

Extraña el exterior, sobre todo el poder recostarse en el césped para ver a las nubes viajar a la deriva hacia algún lugar desconocido, y al anochecer, apuntar a las estrellas y tratar de contarlas una por una.

Pero sabe, y Ganondorf se lo dijo, que si él o el héroe del tiempo morían, él podría ser libre. Está conciente en que no puede acabar con Ganondorf, así que está decidido a matar al héroe para obtener su libertad…

¡Qué extraño! Las rejas se han levantado y el portal se está abriendo… ¿Será que ya llegó la hora de enfrentarse a quién lo ha hecho sufrir indirectamente estos siete años?

Al cerrarse la entrada de nuevo ya se encontraba dentro un muchacho rubio, de lindos y redondos ojos azules. Es casi un adulto, pero las facciones de su rostro lo hacían ver aún como un crío. Todo un encanto.

Pero no llegó solo; a su lado estaba una pequeña hada que brillaba de un color azul menos intenso que sus ojos.

Ambos miraron el alrededor, mas sólo vieron un árbol seco en el centro del lugar, así que caminaron buscando alguna salida…pero no había nada. Sólo aguas negras. Entonces decidieron volver por donde habían llegado y tratar de abrir las rejas. Al volverse, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la sombra sentado a los pies del árbol.

La sombra se levantó tranquilamente. Sorprendiendo al chico por su parecido físico; aunque él también lo estaba. No creyó que cuando Ganondorf le dijo que eran iguales fuera tan cierto. Pero tenían sus diferencias como cualquier ser humano: el héroe tenía cabello rubio mientras que él negro; ojos azules, los de él son rojos y su piel es más blanca. Además, es un par de centímetros más alto que el héroe. También tienen la misma ropa, pero la del pelinegro es negra.

_- Mira¡se parece mucho a ti!_ – comentó el hada. El rubio sólo pudo asentir ladeado la cabeza a causa de la impresión. Entonces su doble sacó una espada y se dispuso a atacarlo.

Además de su físico, sus movimientos eran idénticos, pero al estilo "Espejo"¿Qué cómo es eso? Sencillo: el héroe es zurdo, la sombra diestro.

Pasaban los minutos y la pelea no acababa. Hacían el mismo ataque y técnicas al mismo tiempo, así que, al chocar sus espadas, provocaban un contraataque con el que sólo lograban hacerse rasguños que no les servirían mucho a ganar. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que uno de los dos se cansara.

Pero un movimiento en falso fue suficiente para que el héroe lograra clavarle su espada, casi atravesándolo, a la sombra. El muchacho pelinegro retrocedió unos pasos y cayó de espalda al suelo…, mientras su sangre brotaba de la herida y teñía de rojo las aguas negras del calabozo. Ante esto el héroe abrió muchos los ojos y dio un grito de espanto.

Creyó que quizás su doble se trataba de una creación de Ganondorf que necesitaba ser destruida directamente antes de desaparecer. Ya se había encontrado con algunas de esas antes.

-_ ¡Navi¿Él no es una creación de Ganondorf, verdad? _– preguntó bastante alarmado. Y rápidamente se arrodilló ante él para tratar de auxiliarlo. Lentamente sacó la espada de su abdomen y en su lugar puso sus manos sobre la herida para hacer presión y tratar de detener el sangrado.

- _No. Tienes razón. ¡Las criaturas hechas de magia no sangran! Pero debió haber sido uno de sus sirvientes… –_

- _No deja de sangrar…Navi¡me preocupa. ¡No quiero que muera si no es un monstruo¿Qué puedo hacer? –_

- _Um…Espera, Link, déjame pensar…-_ el hada voló en círculos encima de los muchachos. Sabiendo que tenía el tiempo en contra y que en cualquier momento el chico podía morir. De pronto tuvo una idea – _¡Escucha! Aún tienes un hada curativa, úsala con él –_

Dicho y hecho. El rubio sacó un bote que contenía un hada rosa. Al abrirlo, el hada salió y comenzó a volar alrededor de la sombra, y así, curándolo.

Esperaron unos cuantos segundos a que el pelinegro despertara. Lentamente abrió sus ojos rubí y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba recostado sobre las piernas del rubio, al notarlo, se levanto tan rápido como pudo, y luego trato de revisar su herida pero ya estaba totalmente cerrada.

_- ¡Pero qué…!_ – exclamó sorprendido.

- _Hey, tranquilo. Ya estás bien_ – dijo Navi a la vez que volaba sobre él.

- _Me alegra que estés mejor_ – dijo el rubio dando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

- _… ¿Ustedes me salvaron…?_ – cuestionó confundido – _Pero¿por qué? Si yo pensaba matarte –_

- _Ah….Pues porque sí. No quisiera ser responsable de la muerte de una persona. Además, no creo que seas malo. Seguramente Ganondorf fue el que te ordenó matarme¿No es así? _– preguntó con una expresión algo ingenua en su rostro.

- _Sí, es verdad…Aún así debiste dejarme morir. De todos modos Ganondorf me matará _– terminó la oración con un tono de resignación y melancolía en su voz.

- _No te preocupes por eso – dijo sonriendo. La sombra lo miró extrañado – Ganondorf no puede hacerte ningún daño, él ya está muerto –_

- _¡¿Cómo?!...-_ exclamó en un estado de shock y, al calmarse un poco – _Tú… ¿tú lo derrotaste? –_ el héroe asintió.

Entonces pasó algo que en mucho tiempo no había ocurrido: se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro. Algo que provocó un rubor en las mejillas del rubio, ya que le pareció un gesto muy lindo. Al sentir el ardor en sus mejillas sacudió la cabeza.

- _Oye¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ –

- _Me llamo Link, y ella es Navi_ – contestó con una sutil sonrisa.

- _¿Link, eh? Umm…-_

_- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? –_

- _¿Mi nombre?_ – la sombra frunció levemente el ceño y agachó la mirada quedándose callado unos segundos tratando de recordar – _Mi nombre…Yo…Mmm…No lo recuerdo –_

_- ¿Ah¿Cómo que no recuerdas tu nombre?_ – preguntó el rubio con cierta curiosidad.

- _He estado tanto tiempo aquí que…-_ levantó la vista – _Pero Ganondorf me llamaba Dark Link –_

- _¿Dark Link?_ – repitió el hada – _Parece ser que lo nombró así por el parecido entre ustedes _– descifró (Elemental, querido Watson u.u).

- _Bien, Link, viendo que derrotaste a Ganondorf, me has dejado sin amo..., así que necesito un nuevo_ –

- _¿Un amo?...-_ captó el mensaje- _¡Eh! Espera. Yo?¡No, yo no puedo ser tu nuevo amo! –_

- _¿Por qué no? Mataste a Ganondorf y después me ganaste. Tienes mucho derecho sobre mí –_

- _Sí, pero no fue con esa intensión…-_ repuso algo apenado rascándose una majilla.

_- Lo supuse. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que necesito un amo_ – entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

- _¿Pero para qué necesitas uno? Ya eres libre_ – dijo el hada.

_-…Es porque he estado varios años encerrado aquí. No tengo idea de que podría hacer al salir…Digamos que necesito un guía –_

- _Siendo así, no nos molestaría hacerte compañía_ – aclara el rubio –_ Pero¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí? –_

- _Umm…Me gustaría salir de aquí primero -_ condicionó antes de contestar.

El mecanismo mágico de la puerta del calabozo es levantar las rejas en cuanto terminase una pelea sin importa si alguien muere o sobrevive, así que al momento de que quisieron salir no tuvieron problemas para abrirla.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n.nU.**

**Ya saben, críticas, reviews, mentadas de madre, regalitos xD. son bien recividos n.n**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Wow. Este es el segundo fic que lo continuo en menos de una semana. Qué record xD  
Maldito FF, net, se come las "," y los signos de "?","¡" o.óU**

**Reviews  
Neko Rheeid. Ya está bien escrito tu nick? xD….OMG! Item Especial! n¬n –**lo guarda en la cartera de Dark xD**-. Neko, también eres una gran escritora, y si no fueras tan floja serías mejor que yo, nOn. Te lo digo en neta xD.  
Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha. Ah? Doble sentido? Yo no le hallo doble sentido 6.6u. Seh, Navi a veces es TAN útil xD. Me halaga que te gusten mis fics nOn. Gracias por el review n.n  
Kad, aquí no u///u xDDD. Tranquila, que aquí ya está la conti. xD  
Sonadow-loves. Seh, ya sé que te gustan mis fics DarkXLink, xD Sobre todo el de Rainy Day u.uU, xD. También te extraño amiga!  
-Vale-chan-1. pues esta es la continuación. Ojalá te guste y no se te haga tan corta como el cap anterior xDu.**

* * *

La luz del Sol molestaba y hacia doler sus ojos. Tantos años encerrados lo habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del calabozo. 

Cuando su vista dejó de ser borrosa, pudo ver el encantador paisaje que se creaba en el Lago Hylian por las mañanas, mientras las nubes se reflejaban en el lago y se podía escuchar el rumor del agua cayendo de la cascada.

- _¿Te sigue molestando la luz?_ – preguntó Link al tiempo que caminaban hacia un caballo.

- _Un poco. Al menos puedo ver por donde voy…Por cierto¿A dónde iremos?_ –

- _Al castillo de Hyrule. Para ver a la princesa Zelda. Ella me envió a revisar los templos a ver si ya no tenían alguna anomalía, así que tengo que decirle que todo está bien_ – respondió con una sonrisa. Cosa que le pareció adorable al pelinegro – Pero, si quieres, podemos ir primero a donde quieras –

- _Me gustaría ir a Kakariko Village… Pero puedo esperar. Así que vayamos primero al castillo –_

- _Kakariko Village queda antes que el castillo _– comentó el hada – _Link, yo le daré el reporte a la princesa. De una vez vayan a Kakariko Village a descansar. Yo después los alcanzo –_

- _Está bien. Gracias Navi_ –

- _Nos vemos luego_ – dicho esto se fue.

- _Oye¿Ésta yegua es tuya? _– Preguntó el pelinegro mientras acariciaba al animal.

- _Sí. Se llama Epona –_

- _Es muy linda. Se ve bien cuidada –_

- _Ah. ¿Sabes sobre caballos?_ – preguntó algo entusiasmado.

- _Um…No estoy seguro. Quizás sí. Trato de recordar pero no lo consigo…–_ respondió desanimado mirando al suelo.

- _Ya veo…-_ dio un suspiro, a la vez que en su rostro se veía algo de decepción. Y terminó de desatar a la yegua para luego subir a ella – _¿Te ayudo a subir?_ –

- _No, gracias –_ al subir a la yegua se acomodó detrás del rubio.

Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir los brazos del pelinegro aferrados a su cintura y su respiración pasando por su cuello. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia a lo anterior, y volvió a fijar su vista hacia el camino.

Por su parte, Dark Link, se encontraba un poco pensativo. Pero claro que tampoco le era indiferente estar tan cerca del rubio. De hecho le agradó la idea de que fuera él la primera persona con la que hacer contacto físico después de estar encerrado por tantos años.

E intentaba recordar cosas de su vida, pero todo era muy confuso. Además, él mismo se había propuesto olvidarse de todo porque creyó que jamás volvería a tener libertad.

Desde que la yegua comenzó a galopar se creó un silencio un poco incómodo para ambos chicos, y el ojiazul se decidió romperlo.

- _Y… ¿Qué hay Kakariko Village¿Vivías ahí? –_

- _Eso creo…-_

- _¿En serio no recuerdas nada de nada?_ – giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

- _Nada. Pero, cuando me preguntaste si quería ir a algún lugar en especial, pensé en Kakariko Village… Creo que si voy allá podré recordar algunas cosas –_

- _Esperemos que sea así….Mira, ya casi llegamos –_

No hacía mucho viento, pero por casi todo el pueblo se podía oír el sonido de las aspas del gran molino movidas por el frío viento de esa época.

Al llegar a la entrada de una posada, en la cual Link ya tenía varios días que se había hospedado; bajaron de la yegua, luego el rubio la ató en un tronco cercano. Después entraron a su habitación.

_- ¿Quieres comer algo? –_ preguntó el ojiazul mientras se deshacía de sus armas y las dejaba en alguna esquina.

- _Preferiría dormir un poco_ –

_- Sí. También tengo sueño. Pero sólo hay una cama_ – dijo, y después se quedó pensativo. Ante aquel comentario el pelinegro se ruborizó – _Tendré que…-_

- _Yo duermo en el piso_ – se apresuró a decir.

- _¿Eh?_ – lo miró sorprendido –_ Iba a decir que yo dormiría en el piso. No puedo dejar que tú duermas ahí –_

- _No me importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado_ –

- _Pues a mí tampoco me importa dormir en el suelo, así que tú dormirás en la cama_ – dijo en tono autoritario – _¿De acuerdo?_ – y sonrió sutilmente.

_- Eh…Pero…-_

_- Nada de "peros". Dormirás en la cama y punto_ –

La sombra titubeó un poco. No quería que el rubio durmiera en un lugar tan incómodo después de ser tan amable con él. Pero terminó por darle gusto.

_- E…está bien_ – agachó la mirada simulando resignación.

- _Bien. Pero antes…deberías quitarte esa ropa. Está llena de sangre. Déjame lavarla, mientras, te presto de la mía –_

_- Eh…pero no es mucha sangre_ (No, nomás como 2 litros xD). _Además ya está seca_ – dijo como excusa. No quería causarle más molestias a Link.

- _Nada de eso. Por mi culpa está manchada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de casi haberte matado_ – alegó con una sonrisa apenada y a la vez de disculpa. Y de una cajonera sacó una camisa azul de mangas largas – _Ponte esto. Estoy seguro de que te quedará –_

- _Gracias….Eres muy amable_ – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Una…, dos…, tres…., cuatro horas transcurrieron para que los relojes marcaran que era más del medio día. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y los talló con una mano. Luego, dejó caer su vista al rubio que dormía en el suelo, y después miró hacia una silla donde se encontraba su ropa ya limpia.

_- ¡Despertaste¿Qué tal dormiste¿Bien?_ – le preguntaba el hada a la vez que volaba alrededor de él.

- _Sí. Gracias…Tenía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, y menos en una cama_ – decía mientras se levantaba.

- _Me alegra que estés a gusto… ¡eh¡Espera¿A dónde vas? _– alarmada.

- _Shhhh…Baja la voz o lo despertarás. Sólo iré a caminar…-_

- _Te acompaño –_

_- No. Por favor. Quisiera estar solo, si no te importa –_

- _De acuerdo. ¿Qué le digo a Link cuando despierte?, para no preocuparlo –_

- _¿Eh?_ – esa pregunta le sorprendió. Aunque lo hayan sacado del Templo de Agua, no creyó que también se preocuparían por él _–…Sólo dile que vuelvo en un rato_ – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Tomó su ropa y fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Al salir, dejó que sus pies lo llevaran por cualquier camino.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Hey¡Link, despierta!_ – gritaba el hada al mismo tiempo que se embestía contra el rubio.

_- ¿Ah?...Qué… ¿Qué pasa Navi?_ – preguntó soñoliento. Luego dio un bostezo, y miró hacia la cama – _¿Y Dark?_ –

- _Eso pasa; Dark fue a caminar, dijo que regresaría en un rato… ¡Pero eso fue hace casi dos horas! –_

- _¿Qué¿Y por qué no lo acompañaste?_ – casi reclamando.

- _Dijo que quería estar solo… ¿Irás a buscarlo? –_

- _Pues sí. Si dijo que regresaría en un rato…, quizás se entretuvo con algo, o no recuerda como regresar. Navi, quédate aquí por si regresa –_

Salió de la habitación para ir a buscar al pelinegro. Fue a diferentes partes del pueblo, al bazar, al molino, etc. pero no lo encontraba. Aunque algo, tal vez una intuición, le decía que podía estar en cierto sitio, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de colores naranjas que, poco a poco, pasaban a ser azules, oscureciendo el día para convertirse en noche. Esto hacía que el cementerio del pueblo comenzara a verse más tétrico.

El rubio a penas había llegado cuando vio a "su sombra" parado frente a unas lápidas. Caminó lentamente hacia él, así a su vez guardando respeto a las tumbas.

- _He podido recordar algunas cosas –_ comentó fríamente al notar la presencia de Link.

_- Ah. ¿En serio¿Qué has recordado?_ – preguntó atentamente acercándose a él.

_- A las personas que están enterradas aquí_ – señaló las tumbas con la mirada.

_- ¿Quiénes eran?_ – preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

_-…Mis padres_ – cerró fuertemente los puños y quitó la vista de las tumbas.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – le cuestión preocupado por su comportamiento –_ ¿Ellos te hicieron algo…? –_

_- No, no…De hecho me ignoraban_ – contestó con una sonrisa desdeñosa – _Casi siempre me dejaban solo, encerrado en casa sin comida ni nada. A veces no los veía durante días. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía haber muerto de hambre… Cuando regresaban ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de saludarme. Otras veces me dejaban a fuera y tenía que dormir en el granero junto a las vacas y los caballos…Nunca se preocupaban por mí. Era…era como si yo no existiese…_- inclinó la cabeza hacía delante, cerrando los ojos a la vez. Y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – _Lo siento. No debí contarte esto…_ – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con ambas manos

- _Está bien. No hay problema –_

- _Sé que esto no es de tu incumbencia. Pero…, es que, me parece muy fácil hablar contigo – _confesó con algo de pena.

- _Pero claro que me importa. Me importa mucho. Y me alegra que me hayas dicho sobre lo de tus padres_ – dijo tomándolo de las manos, y después le sonrió. Dark Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse (Awww nwn) – _Oye, tu cara está roja_ – comentó con cierta ingenuidad.

- _Eh… no, no… ¡No es nada!_ – sacudió la cabeza y soltó las manos del rubio.

- _Ah…, de acuerdo…._- dijo, un poco extrañado por su reacción _–…Ya es tarde_ – mirando el cielo – _Será mejor que volvamos –_

- _S…sí –_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hasta ahora el fic va normalito xD. Espero en el siguiente cap pasen más cosas 9.9**

**Comentarios, críticas, regalitos, opiniones, dudas, etc. Dejen reviews, x3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Wiiii! Este es el primer fic que escribo el 3er cap en menos de un mes! xD. Otro record nOn.**

**Reviews:  
Neko Rheeid. Seh, le tocó malos padres .o., Si yo tuviera un hijito tan lindo como Dark tampoco le haría eso ú.u  
Kad, Wow! Siempre quise un hongo azul multi usos. Gracias xD  
Sonado-Loves. Claro que sabe lavar ropa xD. Sabías que también sabe ir a baño solo? xD. ¿Yo cruel?, comparada contigo soy una dulcura xD  
Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha. Apenas llevo tres capitulos. Ya verás que Dark dejará de verse tan "Uke" en los siguientes cap xD. Gracias por el review nOn.  
Zelos69. ¿Después de lo sucedido? A qué te refieres exactamente? o.o...No importa n.ñU. Gracias por el review n.n  
-vale-chan-1. Jaja, gracias!****  
Ratekahinashysu-KxR. No te preocupes! La perverción es de poco a poco xD**

* * *

Los días pueden transcurrir en un instante¿No creen?, más si a tu lado está una persona con la cual compartir momentos de tristeza y alegría. 

Cuando los chicos se encontraban juntos, los días les pasaban como minutos, los minutos como segundos, ya que disfrutaban estar en compañía del otro. Lástima que algunas cosas cambian…

- _¿Quieres seguir hablando de lo que recuerdas?_ – le preguntó al pelinegro cuando ambos caminaban de regreso a la posada.

Habían estado todo el día ayudando a las personas del pueblo a reconstruir la villa luego de haber sido atacada por los subordinados de Ganondorf semanas atrás.

- _Bueno…en realidad, quisiera que me hablaras más sobre ti_ –

- _¿De mí?_ – esta petición le sorprendió un poco _–...Claro. Pero…eh. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? –_

- _Cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras contarme –_ dijo con una sonrisa ligera, casi suplicante.

- _Umm… ¿Qué podría decirte…?_ – no sabiendo por donde comenzar.

- _¿Qué hay de tu familia. Padres, hermanos? –_

_-…No tengo –_

_- Lo siento…Yo hablándote mal de mis padres y tú…-_

_- ¡No importa!_ – dijo sonriendo – _No pasa nada…La verdad no creo que me hayan hecho falta…Además, el gran árbol Deku y Saria me cuidaron desde pequeño hasta que tuve que irme para salvar Hyrule…Iba regresar a la villa, pero luego me di cuenta que no era un Kokiri…._- terminó de decir con melancolía.

_- ¿Cómo es eso?_ – le interrogó un poco inquieto al ver el gesto afligido de su rostro.

- _Es que…, cuando tomé la Master Sword, perdí algunos años de mi vida. Según los Sabios, yo era demasiando pequeño para tener la espada, así que fui encerrado en le Templo del Tiempo durante siete años. Pero para mí fueron sólo unos segundos… –_

- _Siete años…Creo que es lo mismo de tiempo que estuve en el Templo de Agua…_- dijo con un poco de enfado al recordar eso – _No sólo nos parecemos físicamente, también hemos perdido siete años de nuestras vidas en la misma situación…-_

_-…Dark. ¿Por qué Ganondorf te tenía encerrado? –_

_- Pues, aparte para algún día matarte, no tengo idea_ – dio un suspiro _– ¿Sabes? A veces creo que esto es un sueño y que despertaré dentro de Templo de Agua de nuevo… –_

- _No te preocupes. No es un sueño…En todo caso si lo fuera… ¿Qué hago yo en tus sueños? –_ comentó con un aire pensativo y a la vez infantil. Aquella deducción causo una risa en el pelinegro.

- _Link... ¿Qué edad tienes? –_

_- ¿Eh? Tengo…mmm…-_ se quedó pensando un rato _–… Dieciséis años_ –

- _¿En serio dieciséis?_ – preguntó un poco incrédulo – _Entonces tiene nueve años_ (16 – 7: 9. Por si acaso u.u, xD)_…Aunque eso explica porqué es tan inocente_ – pensó.

- _Pues sí. ¿Por? –_

- _Es que, por nuestro parecido, creí que tal vez tendríamos la misma edad. Pero no es mucha la diferencia. Yo tengo dieciocho_ –

- _¡Ah!. ¿Eres mayor que yo? –_ sorprendido. Ya que el también tenía la misma teoría.

- _Pero…No entiendo porqué la gente dice que somos idénticos, si tú eres más lindo que yo _– dijo acercándose mucho al rubio, casi invadiendo su espacio personal; que se ruborizó al oírle decir eso.

- _¿Lindo, yo?_ – agachó la cabeza y fijó su vista al lado contrario para no toparse con los ojos rubíes del pelinegro que comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso.

_- ¡Hey!. ¡Link!. ¡Hasta que te encontré! –_ dijo el hada cuando alcanzó a los chicos.

_- ¿Eh? __¿Qué pasa Navi? –_

- _El señor de la tienda dice que necesita tu ayuda_ –

- _¿Qué?. ¿Otra vez?_ – exclamó con cansancio. Y maldijo mentalmente que lo haya llamado justo en ese momento – _Ahhhh…Está bien. Los veo luego_ – se despidió y corrió hacia donde necesitaban su ayuda.

- _Navi…-_ miró al hada.

- _¿Sí Dark? –_

_- ¿Le gusto a Link, verdad? –_

- _¡Qué directo!_ – exclamó impresionada. No pudiendo disimular que esperaba algún rodeo antes de la pregunta – _Bien. Respondiendo a tu pregunta:…No estoy segura. Link es muy amable con todos…aunque contigo es especialmente cariñoso_ – dijo, y riendo divertida – _¿Por qué preguntas, eh? …¿Acaso te le vas a declarar?_ –

_- Quizás_ – respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

La chica caminaba a paso lento por Kakariko Village. Estaba cansada de caminar, pero debía seguir. Veía con nostalgia las casas en ruinas y las que aún no eran reconstruidas. Le recordaron buenos y malos momentos que pasó en villa cuando era una pequeña.

Se dirigía al lugar cual fue su hogar, cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien que captó su atención. Le pareció haber visto a esa persona antes… pero¿Dónde?

- _No… ¡No puede ser! No puede ser él…-_ murmuró para sí, espantada pero alegre a la vez, mientras su corazón se aceleraba temiendo por una respuesta negativa. Sin poder creer a quien veía, decidió probar suerte _–… ¡Rinku! –_

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Dark Link se detuvo e, inconcientemente, volteó hacia ella.

- _¿Te conozco?_ – preguntó por como la muchacha se le quedó viendo.

- _¿Eres tú, verdad, Rinku?...Dime que eres tú…-_ pidió esperanzada. Poniendo las manos sobre su pecho con los dedos cruzados y los ojos humedecidos.

- _¿Rinku?_ – dijo el hada algo desconcertada. Después se giró al pelinegro esperando respuesta.

Dark Link guardó silencio, tratado de recordar aquella chica. Sus ojos azules y su rostro le resultaban muy familiares.

_-… ¿Ilia? –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ya se había ocultado el sol y aparecido la luna a iluminar la noche cuando Link regresó a la posada. Entró con la esperanza de ir a su habitación y dormir, había sido todo un día de trabajo; pero, al llegar a la estancia, vio a "su sombra" platicando entusiasmadamente con una chica, y, por alguna extraña razón, sintió un poco de… ¿Celos, quizás? Cosa que al pelinegro le fascinó notar al momento en que se percataron de su presencia.

- _Él es Link. ¿Cierto?_ – sorprendida – _¡En verdad se parece mucho a ti!. ¡Son idénticos! Excepto por el color de cabello y ojos... –_

- _Dark. ¿Quién es ella?_ – interrogó mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, estudiándola (Como si fuese un bicho raro xD).

- _¡Oh! No me he presentado, disculpa. Mi nombre es Ilia_ – sonrió, y le extendió la mano.

- _Ahhh…Mucho gusto_ – sitiándose un poco forzado, respondió al saludo de la mejor manera que pudo.

_- Ilia es una íntima amiga mía de infancia_ – dijo, esperando alguna otra reacción de celos similar a la anterior por parte de Link. Y lo logró. El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar "intímida amiga". El hada, que también había notado esto, trató de aguantarse la risa, ya imaginando qué clase de plan traía el pelinegro en manos.

- _Link. Rinku me dijo que los has estado cuidando_ –

_- ¿Rinku?_ – la miró haciendo una mueca de confusión.

- _Es mi nombre…-_ aclaró, con fastidio – _Pero mejor díganme Dark_ –

- _Pero, Rinku. ¿Por qué no quieres que te llamemos por tu nombre?_ – mirándolo extrañada.

- _Porque lo odio_ – respondió con una leve sonrisa – _Y no vuelvas a llamarme así_ – pidió con mirada severa _-…Tengo sueño. Iré a dormir_ – dijo más tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada en los segundos anteriores.

_- …Um. De acuerdo. Qué descanses Rin…Dark_ – dio un suspiro. Debía acostumbrarse al nuevo "nombre" de su amigo.

- _Buenas noches Dark_ – le deseó el rubio con una tierna sonrisa, de esas que son muy comunes ver en los niños pequeños.

- _Buenas noches Navi, Ilia…, Link –_ al último en mencionar le dedicó una mirada un tanto seductora. El ojiazul lo notó…, aunque no se dio cuenta que fue en plan de coqueteo. (Ay, mijo, qué inocente .o.U)

- _Link…, quisiera hablar contigo_ – dijo acercándose al rubio para tener una conversación un poco más privada.

_- ¿Ah?...Está bien –_

_- Link ¡Te__ agradezco mucho que hayas sacado a Rinku de ese templo y haberlo traído de vuelta!_ – se inclinó hacia delante haciendo una especie de reverencia - _Todos estos años creí que Rinku estuvo muerto. Incluso sus padres decían que lo estaba…, nunca confié en ellos. Busqué a Rinku durante varios meses…Pero no lo encontré…-_ se secó unas cuantas lágrimas con una mano – _Después me fui de Kakariko Village tratando de olvidarme de todo. Recuerdo que dije que jamás regresaría, pero cuando supe que fue atacada tuve que volver… Por cierto; cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer por ti, sólo dilo –_

- _Eh…, no, no. No te molestes_ – dijo, portándose como si estuviera siendo modesto pero, en realidad, aunque su historia lo haya conmovido, no quería tener algo que ver con la chica.

_- ¡Qué amable eres!...-_ exclamó con una sonrisa, pero desapareció segundos después – _¿Sabes? Estoy preocupada por Rinku. Me dijo que no recuerda mucho de su pasado. Incluso tardó un poco en acordarse de mí _– comentó algo dolida - _…Link, creo que ya hiciste suficiente con sacarlo del templo. Lo mejor será que yo me encargue de Rinku de aquí en adelante. Él estará bien viviendo conmigo –_

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, y estuvo a punto de protestar, sólo que…

_- ¿Eh?. ¡Pero…! –_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_ – gritó el hada _- ¡Espera un momento, niña!_ – dijo autoritariamente – _Sé que eres la mejor amiga de Dark, que eres buena chica, y que lo quieres ayudar, etc…, pero Dark también es nuestro amigo. Y si en verdad lo quieres ayudar, no decidas por él… Además, nosotros lo encontramos primero_ – terminó con un tono burlón en su voz apenas perceptible, dando entenderle a la chica que ella y Link no permitirían que se llevara al pelinegro.

Ilia guardó silencio unos segundos.

- _Oh. Tienes razón. Es mejor preguntarle a Rinku que opina sobre esto antes de hacer algo que lo perjudique…Ya es tarde. Iré a dormir. Mejor hagan lo mismo_ – les aconsejó de manera juguetona mientras salía de la posada – _Qué tengan buenas noches_ –

- _¡Igualmente!_ – contestó el hada. Y, cuando Ilia se fue…- _Qué chica más desagradable…_- gruñó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Parece que Ilia sólo vino a complicar las cosas, u.uU**

**¿Les gusta cómo va el fic? Espero que sí, x3**

**Dudas, quejas, opiniones, mentadas de madre, regalitos, etc. Dejen reviews, n.n**


End file.
